Action Duel
An '''Action Duel' is a new type of Duel in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V series. finds an Action Card while riding "Performapal Hip Hippo".]] An Action Duel occurs with the help of tangible Solid Visions. These Solid Visions surround the entire field and the Duel takes place in the entire area. Unlike previous Yu-Gi-Oh! series, the monsters Summoned during these Duels are real enough to let Duelists interact with them, as seen when Yuya rode on "Performapal Hip Hippo". In an Action Duel, a Field Spell Card is activated before the Duel starts. Action Cards are then scattered throughout the field, which either Duelist can search for to aid them. When an Action Card that is a Spell Card is found, it is placed in the hand and can be used right away as if it was a Quick-Play Spell Card. However, when an Action Card that is a Trap Card is found, it activates right away. When a card is activated, a player can use the Action Cards they found to pay the cost if necessary, as shown when Yuya played "Wonder Balloons" and discarded the Action Cards he found to pay its cost. However, to discourage Duelists from simply hoarding Action Cards, a player may only hold on to one Action Card at a time. Similar to Turbo Duel rules, a Duelist, and in this case the monster, can evade attacks as the Duelist has until the attack connects to respond with an effect and can continue to search for an Action Card to play. This adds an additional dimension to Duels where a Duelist can use the environment to evade while discovering Action Cards they find to respond with. If a Duelist takes too long between playing cards, such as spending too much time looking for Action Cards, they are penalized with an automatic forfeit. The time limit is roughly around 2-3 minutes. Action Duels started when the Leo Corporation invented "Solid Vision with mass". It started in Maiami City and is now popular throughout the world. The Solid Vision with mass is created by a huge device located under the Duel field, which seems to be operated by a person from a control panel. When the Field Spell Card is activated, the device produces several beams of light, which creates the Solid Visions. Hazards Similar to Shadow Duels, due to the fact that all the scenery, monsters, and effects are solid constructs, there is a real danger of Duelists getting harmed in some way. Ceiling fixtures are subject to falling due to their heavy weight and buildings collapse when structurally compromised, potentially resulting in injuries if one were under said structures. There is even a risk that falling from a high enough distance will cause injury. Monster attacks and damaging effects have enough physical force to at least knock a person a considerable distance backwards. However, there are different settings of solidity for Action Duel stage. During the Maiami Championship Junior Division, a much softer and bouncier setting is used to ensure that no harm is inflicted on the children dueling. Action Duel Styles Thanks to the three-dimensional aspects of the field and monsters, as well as the presence of Action Cards, various Duel Schools have been created different styles of Action Dueling. These different styles combine the Duelists own carefully crafted Deck, with various advantages of the field and Action Cards, though some of these styles are shown to be more suited a specific type of field. So far the known type of Duel styles are: References Category:Games